User talk:Elemarth
Hi! So is this basically a revived and continuation of the original Writerium? I used to read stuff on there. I wondered what had happened to it. Anyway, if you'd like, I remember some of the original articles there and I could probably track them down and put them up here, along with the link. (Some links still work.) I also have my own advice for writers, but I'd like to save the Writerium articles first. --~Cinnia Aine~ 21:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) You're awesome! I did have a few articles that someone gave me after it disappeared, but they were mostly lists, and they were the output copied, not the edit page, so I had to re-encode them. I'm still not done with that, because lists of links are really tedious to redo, and I had too much to do at school. I agree; old articles first, then get creative. --Elemarth 23:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. So far I've just been linking the articles to the original websites. I may have time to add more, but it depends on Real World stuff. --User:Cinnia Aine You mean Darth Real Life? --Elemarth 23:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) You could say that. Did you know that there are still some user pages on the Writerium? I found yours and SereneShadow's. Would you like the link to yours? (I can't find my account, but it's probably because I used a different username that I cannot recall.) Now that I'm remembering the Writerium better, I think I remember you and SereneShadow because you both updated quite a few articles while I was around. That was... January to September of 2008, I think. I mostly lurked around the Writerium and read the articles. -- Cinnia Aine Oh, yes, please! I don't remember your name at all, and it's memorable. I do remember SereneShadow, but nothing specific. I believe the wiki was around March-November 2008. The start date was the earliest edit I found on the main page, and I remembered it because it was my birthday! --Elemarth 00:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) (My memory of the Writerium is a bit hazy, but I was on the website sometime during 2008.) Here's your page. I've only been using this username officially for a short while. Before, I was a mix of many different names. (In fact, I still go by too many names. It's a bit of a security measure.) -- Cinnia Aine Sorry for not being here... I'm a bit stretched thin at the moment, but I'll still try to get the word around about this place so that hopefully more people arrive soon. However, I can't really help with the writing or creating articles needed because I don't have the time at the moment. Sorry, but it's not my highest priority at the moment. I can help somewhat, though. I can find working links to the old articles which you can hopefully then use here. I've found a list of links to some pages so far, so here they are: http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Vampire&redirect=no http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Category:Fantasy_Creatures&printable=yes http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Griffin&redirect=no http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Fantasy_jobs&printable=yes http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Category:Lists&printable=yes http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Category:Humanoids&printable=yes http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Fairy&redirect=no http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Fairy_tale&redirect=no http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Category:Genres&printable=yes http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Satire&redirect=no http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Light_vs._Dark_magicians&redirect=no&printable=yes http://springhole.net/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page&printable=yes My tip for finding the rest of the articles is to use one of the working, able-to-be-found links and type in the page that is needed and that can be found in the link above. As in, if I went to the Satire page, but wanted to find the page called Fairy Tale, then I would cut out the word Satire in the html link and type in Fairy_tale (spaces are replaced by underscores and every word but the first begins with a lowercase letter). The same rule applies to categories. Otherwise, some pages can still be found by Google if quotes are used to narrow the search. I'm sorry that I can't help more, but I have other important things to do. I'll do a quick link search from time to time and pass the word around, but that's pretty much it at the moment. Cinnia Aine :Thanks, I will try to get these on here quickly. --Elemarth 16:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * Okay. If I find any more links that aren't in the already linked categories above, then I'll try to get them to you ASAP. Cinnia Aine ** Want to know something a bit weird? You can log into the Writerium website, but you can't submit any edits. You can even sign up for a new account. I just tried it and it all worked, except for the editing.Cinnia Aine A Proposition with a Possible Affiliate * I don't have any new links with me today, but I do have a bit of an advertising idea. I got in contact with Artemis101 from Fiction Press. Well, it actually appears that she closed down the website and reverted it over to her sister site, run by firefly114 and Just Silly Me. They're starting up a writing resource website called Fire Me Up, complete with plotbunnies, prompts, links to naming websites, and more. I thought this sounded like a good place to link to this wiki (and hopefully attract more people), so I asked Artemis (before she closed her website) if she would be interested in linking this wiki on her page, provided that I got permission from you first. She agreed, provided that we advertise her website in some way. My Fiction Press profile gets an average amount of hits (hopefully more in the future, when I start writing more stories and start up another writing group), so I told her that I would link her website on my profile page. (By the way, the link on her profile leads to the old website.) Also, I told her that I would be willing to advertise their website a little on the forums, etc. Now that she's seems to have closed her website down, though, I'm going to try to get in contact with the creators of the sister website. So, if you want, we could have something for affiliates and advertise the wiki a bit more. It's up to your decision, though. Depending on the traffic that reaches these little spin-off websites, though, we could get more people. Even lurkers are better than nothing. What do you think of this? -- Cinnia Aine :Sure, good idea, ask her how she wants us to advertise. * Okay. I'll message Artemis to see what happened to her website and I'll talk to the owners of the new website. -- Cinnia Aine ** Edit: I can't talk to Artemis at all. Her old e-mail account is closed and I have no other way of talking to her. Darn. I'll just go through and try to talk to the owners of Fire Me Up about affiliating. Hopefully they agree, 'cause I think this is the last chance I have to do something like this before the summer begins. When summer arrives, I'll have literally little to no access to the internet. I'll let you know what they say. -- Cinnia Aine * They agreed to become your affiliate, provided that the wiki is updated often (as in, once every couple of weeks or so) and has activity going on. Now they would just like to know how you plan to go about advertising them. I'll link to them on my fiction press profile myself, but I don't know how you want it done. I think you should tell them yourself, actually. That would probably ease things better and make the affiliation more comfortable. (Also, this is most likely my last message here for about... Four or five months. I'm going to be insanely busy for the first month and a half and my internet connection is being limited for the rest of the time. Not much I can really do about that, unfortunately.) The e-mail for this proposition with them is hostess.firemeup@gmail.com. I hope you'll have time to talk to them. -- Cinnia Aine